


Tum saath ho phir kya baaki ho

by Karman_love



Series: Karman jukebox [1]
Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, saatva phera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karman_love/pseuds/Karman_love
Summary: A post Allahbad story."The sight that awaited him, horrified him to the core.There was the figure of what seemed like Aman, sitting stark-naked in a corner of the shower, curled up into a ball, shivering, water dripping off his hair, while he stared blankly at a wall, with a look of vulnerability, terror, and hopelessness in his eyes."
Relationships: Aman Tripathi/Kartik Singh
Series: Karman jukebox [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745077
Comments: 41
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. Please let me know if you like it. The dialogues have been written in Hindi.

It had been a few months since their return from Allahbad. On a cool autumn morning, Kartik was preparing breakfast for his beloved husband, who was sleeping in since it was a Sunday.  
Humming a cheerful tune, Kartik inspected his creation. Cutting out the imperfect corners of the french toast, he mounted it on a plate and kept it on the dining table, alongside a glass of orange juice.  
He then went inside their bedroom, with the intention of waking Aman with his cuddles, but Aman was not in bed.  
"Aman!"  
There was no response. He peeked into the balcony, but he wasn't there either.  
"Bathroom mein hai kya Aman?" he asked, knocking on the bathroom door.  
He tried to push it, and it was locked from the inside.  
"Oye, so gaya kya andar?"  
"Amannn!" Kartik wailed impatiently.  
At the lack of a response, he began to feel that something was fishy.  
"Aman, tu hai na andar? Jawab de na. I've made breakfast."  
No response, yet again. Now, fear had begun to cloud Kartik's mind and in no time, he was banging frantically on the door.  
"Oh my God, what happened to him? Should I call for help? But it is quite a possibility that he has fallen asleep."  
As a final attempt, he banged on the door again, shouting Aman's name.

Panic began to strike Kartik at this point, he tried to break open the door, but realised soon enough, that it's not as easy as they show it in the movies. He then remembered that they had , somewhere, a stash of the keys to all the doors of the house. He rummaged through the cupboard, before he came across a shiny bunch of silver. He hurriedly tried out all the tiny keys, till one fit, and he pushed open the door. However, the sight that awaited him, horrified him to the core.  
There was the figure of what seemed like Aman, sitting stark-naked in a corner of the shower, curled up into a ball, shivering, water dripping off his hair, while he stared blankly at a wall, with a look of vulnerability, terror, and hopelessness in his eyes.

It took Kartik some time to soak in what was happening, before he went up to Aman, and crouched down beside him.  
He tapped Aman's shoulder ever so gently, so as not to scare him.  
Aman got startled, and let out a gasp, before turning his head towards Kartik.  
"Kartik!"  
The name was uttered in a very different voice.  
It broke Kartik to see his baby like this, but he had to get a hold of himself, and take care of Aman too.  
"Baby.." He rubbed Aman's back in slow circles.  
"Kartik, I love you." Aman said, grabbing Kartik's hand and bringing it towards his chest.  
The words were said, not out of affection or love, but of something that sent chills down Kartik's spine when he heard those words, as if they expressed sheer fear. A river of tears was visible on Aman's already wet face.

He held Aman in a tight embrace, as he continued to rub his back. His clothes were getting soaked, but he couldn't care less.  
"It's okay, baby. Main hoon." He sat there for a few minutes, whispering assurances into Aman's ears.  
"Tu pehle bahar chal, you're shivering." Kartik said, breaking the embrace and grabbing a towel. He hastily dried Aman's hair and torso, before wrapping the towel around his waist.  
He made Aman lie on the bed and covered him with a blanket.  
The blank look began to leave Aman's face, as the realisation kicked in that he was safe and warm, and that the love of his life was beside him.  
Kartik brought a chair next to the bed and sat down, holding Aman's hand between both of his.

"Kartik... I don't want to lose you." A fresh tear rolled down Aman's cheek.  
"Aman, kya bol raha hai? I will never let you lose me."  
He bent down until their foreheads touched. He cupped Aman's face and rubbed his cheeks with his thumbs, before pressing their lips together, as if trying to melt down all of Aman's insecurities with his affection.  
"Kya hua hai Aman? Do you want me to call a doctor?"  
"Nahi Kartik. Kuch nahi." Aman replied in monotone.  
"Aman! You had blanked out, you were shivering on the bathroom floor. Kya hua baby? Bata mujhe."  
"Yaar, bas Bura.. Bura sapna aaya tha, phir nahane gaya to.. pata nahi achanak  
Zone out ho gaya. But now forget it, tu hai na."  
He clutched Kartik's hand tighter.

Kartik knew it wasn't easy for Aman to show his vulnerable and emotional side, it took a lot of buffer time for him to bare his heart. He climbed on the bed and lay down next to Aman, hand in hand, legs intertwined, foreheads touching.  
"Aman, kya dekha sapne mein? Tell me, mai yahi hu, and everything's fine."

They lay in silence for a few minutes, before Aman spoke up.  
"Kartik, I love you."  
"And I love you too Aman, a lot."  
"Tu ja, apna kaam kar le, mai aata hu taiyar hoke."  
"Tera sapna sune bina mai kahin nahi ja raha Aman Tripathi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aman narrates his dream to Kartik, after much coaxing, and Kartik comforts him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part. Hope you like it! There is very slight implied violence in the chapter

"Kartik, dekh, bas ek ajeeb sa sapna tha, kya karega sunke? Chal let's have the breakfast you made."

Kartik heard the determination in Aman's voice, but he also read the fearful look in his eyes, and the glistening wetness in them, those eyes, that gave away all the emotions that Aman had wanted to hold back. Kartik kissed his forehead, squeezing his shoulders, and only then he realised how cold he was.  
"Aman! Ruk. Tu pehle kuch pehen le."

He got out of bed, quickly shuffling towards the cupboard. He threw a sweatshirt and a pair of boxers at Aman, before leaving the room.  
"I'll be back in two minutes! Hold up"  
Although he did have second thoughts about leaving Aman alone, even if it was for a short time, he did eventually leave the room.  
It took him four minutes, to be precise, before he reappeared, a tray in hand, that contained the plate of french toast, and a hot cup of coffee that had replaced the glass of orange juice beside it.

Aman was leaning on the headboard, now clad in the clothes that Kartik had thrown at him, his head thrown behind, and his eyelids squeezed shut, forcing out the drops that had been brewing in his eyes.  
"Aman!" Kartik called out in a hopeful voice.  
Aman opened his eyes, quickly rubbing away the wetness from his face.  
"Aww, it's okay if my baby strongest cries, I don't mind it. Look, breakfast in bed for my baby strongest." He said, as he sat on the bed, bringing the cup of coffee to Aman's lips, out of which, the latter took a long sip.  
"Kartik, mai bachha nahi hoon, khud se kha pee lunga, laa idhar." Aman pulled the tray from Kartik's hands.  
"Haww, to tu baby strongest nahi hai mera?" Kartik said with a pout.  
Aman could not help but let out a smile, as he bit into the french toast. However, the smile was only temporary, as they soon finished feeding each other and sipping coffee in turns from the same cup. Mouths were wiped, and plates were kept aside.

"Chal ab bata, kya sapna dekha?"  
Kartik had waited for Aman to finish his breakfast, before bringing this up again, as he knew that they both would need the energy.  
"Kartik, chhod na, aisa kuch nahi tha."  
"Aman!" Kartik raised his eyes, with an amusing yet daunting look in them.

After a few seconds of silence, Aman let out, "Bas.. kuch nahi... tere papa ko dekha sapne mein." His eyes drooped, and a frown began to play on his face.  
Now some clarity overtook Kartik's mind, as he realised why Aman was unwilling to narrate the dream. He didn't want to remind Kartik of his father. Or so he thought.  
"Achhaaaa! Isliye tu batana nahi chah raha tha. Dekh, mai darta varta nahi hu, lohaar ka beta hoon." He said, flexing his biceps.  
"Aisa kuch nahi hai Kartik."  
"Achha, ek baat bata, tujhe pata kaise chala, ki wo mera baap hai, chehra pehchanta hai?"  
"Kartik yaar, introduce kiya unhone apne aap ko."  
"Arey waah, sapne mein to mera baap bada polite tha."  
"Kartik!" Aman said in a threatening tone.  
"Okay, okay, par ek baat bata, aisa bhi to ho sakta hai ki wo koi random banda ho, aur mazak mein bol raha ho. Tujhe kaise pata ki wahi mera baap...."  
This time, Aman's death stare was enough to shut Kartik up mid-sentence. The gravity of the situation was seeping into Kartik's mind, slowly but certainly. The image of a curled up Aman sitting on the bathroom floor flashed into Kartik's mind. The playful expression faded from Kartik's face.

"Okay, okay, bata. Kya dekha sapne mein?"  
"To, Diwali thi, aur hum Allahbad ja rahe the. Train ka compartment khali tha."  
"To tu touchy touchy ho raha tha mere saath?" Kartik said, raising his eyebrows. But he knew better than to keep talking, so he stopped, with a sorry expression on his face.  
"Phir ek station pe train ruki, aur tu neeche gaya paani bharne. I was sitting by the window, tabhi tere papa aaye saamne. Introduce kiya. Bohot khaufnaak expression tha, haath mein ek lohe ki rod thi. Then he pointed the rod towards me, aur usme se paani nikalne laga."  
Kartik had to clench his muscles too tight in order to prevent himself from laughing, but the thoughts of laughter left Kartik when he looked at Aman. He saw the same expression, yet again.  
"Ohh, to isilye tu shower mein.."  
"Haan, shayad."  
"Achha aage kya hua? " he said, spooning Aman and hugging him from behind.  
"Phir jaise hi paani girna band hua, he said ki mujhe tu kabhi nahi milega. Phir wo gayab ho gaye, aur train speed se chalne lagi. Window se dekha ki tere papa ke ek hath mein wo rod hai, aur doosre hath se tujhe kheech rahe the. Mai darwaze pe gaya, koodne wala tha par mujhe peeche se koi kheech raha tha.."

There was a pause. Aman gulped, beads of sweat forming on his forehead, as Kartik continued caressing his neck.  
" Mai wahi par khade hoke chilla raha tha, I could see you shouting too, par kuch sunai nahi de raha tha. Train aur door jaa rahi thi. I saw your dad raise the rod. I think it landed on your back. Mai bas cheekh raha tha. My body was frozen. Kitna bhi zor lagau, hil hi nahi paa raha tha. All I wanted was to run to you.. "

"phir wo rod, mere paas aati dikhi. Mere aankh par lagne wali thi and I woke up." His breath hitched.  
Kartik analysed the dream, noticing how it was a culmination of their experiences at Allahbad, and stories of his father. He could sense Aman shuddering under his arms. He turned Aman's face towards himself, and glanced at his bloodshot eyes. 

In that moment, all it took, was that one look of adoration, trust, and unebbing love in Kartik's eyes, for Aman to break down, completely, as he lay bare his raw heart to Kartik's soul, the communication taking place through their eyes. And so he did break down, into a sobbing mess, with his uneven breath, that hitched every now and then, as he buried his face in the crook of Kartik's neck.  
It did not take more than a second, for Kartik to pull Aman into a tight, protective embrace, as he placed his head on the latter's shoulder, rubbing his back,as if trying to soak out all his pain and indignation, trying to assure him that he was there for his baby strongest, and would do anything to protect him from the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you liked it? I hope it's not too cliché  
> The next chapter will be more of fluff!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of fluff. The aftermath of the dream narration.

Aman squeezed Kartik tighter. Kartik's smell and touch was all he had needed, to let go of his bottled up emotions, and surrender himself, his feelings, his fears, his emotions, the whole of him, to his Kartik.  
He had never felt so warm and protected, yet he could not feel protected enough, and hence squeezed tighter, to make up for that need. 

Kartik reciprocated the touches, the squeezes, the kisses, the love. His eyes were also threatening to overflow, by now.  
"Aman, kyu karta hai aisa? Kyu nahi batata mujhe? Neend se uthke pehle mujhe batana chahiye tha na.. Bharosa nahi hai kya mujhpe?"  
"Tujhse zyada aur kispe hoga Kartik? Tu zindagi hai meri. Ab mai, tere bina zindagi guzarna imagine bhi nahi kar sakta."  
"To mat kar na yaar, jab aisa kabhi hoga hi nahi, to imagine kyu karna?  
Aman, 9 saal ho gaye hai mujhe apne baap ko dekhe. Wo to chehra bhi bhool gaya hoga mera. Aur dekh bro, mai kisiko, kisiko, humare beech nahi aane dunga, Balwinder Singh kya cheez hai. You know, tujhe aise baithe dekhkar phatt gayi thi meri, itni gandi kabhi nahi phati, wo Devika ko bhagate waqt bhi nahi. Mat karna yaar aise."  
Aman caressed Kartik's hair in response. Muffled sobs were heard.  
"Shhhh" Kartik whispered, as he rubbed the back of Aman's head.

They both were still glued together, clutching each other tightly, with intertwined legs.  
After an eternity , Aman slowly sat them both up, interlacing his fingers with Kartik's.  
"Tujhe pata hai na, mujhe senti hona achha nahi lagta, phir bhi har baar mujhse senti baatein karwa deta hai." Aman huffed.  
Kartik couldn't help but chuckle at his cute face. 

"Itna darta kyu hai? Senti hone se, touch karne se? Ho sakta hai tu senti, mai hounga tere sath senti. Waise bhi, tere saare mood mai hi to banata hoon."  
Kartik gave Aman a look. The look had neither lust, nor smugness, nor any emotion that one could describe in words, but when Aman soaked in the look, he knew, he felt, what, he could not say, but it made him press their foreheads together, and hold Kartik's head with both his hands, caressing the nape of his neck, as he slowly closed the gap between them, the mere brushing of their lips, making him feel butterflies in his stomach, and see stars. 

Love would be an understatement if he were to describe what he felt for this man. This man, knew him inside and out. He read him like a book just by looking at his eyes. In these five years, he had given him unconditional love, that, for a change, did not suffocate him. In fact, it made him want to reciprocate that love, multiplied by infinite times. He made him love himself. He made him discover sides of himself that he didn't know existed. He had taught him how to be okay with his feelings, and how to live peacefully, without any baggage.  
This man, deserved everything that he could give to him. This man deserved to have the unadulterated Aman. Aman did not need to tell Kartik all this. Kartik knew. And Aman knew that he knew.  
Their kiss was haphazard, because both of their lips were upturned into huge smiles.  
Pulling back, Aman said, "Kartik, saatva phera lega mere sath?"  
"Haan?" Kartik looked at him quizzically.  
"Shaadi ke din humne 6 hi phere liye the. Saatva phera lega?"  
"Ohh, you mean jiss din teri aur uss Suman ki shaadi hone wali thi aur wo bhaag gayi thi?"  
"Arey yaar, Kusum hai uska naam, aur usse chhod na. Tu chal mere saath." He said, tugging at the taller man's shirt.  
"Arey arey ek minute, to proposal samjhu isse?"  
Aman gave him a shy smile.  
"Haan haan, samajh le jo samajhna hai."  
He pulled him into the hall, and walked in a circle around the dining table, holding his hand. Looking at the table top, he said, "Iss orange juice ke glass ko saakshi maankar mai tumhe apna pati maanta hu. I love you Kartik Singh. I love every damn thing about you. Tum saath ho, phir kya baaki ho."  
"Aww, Mere liye tum kaafi ho." Said Kartik, nuzzling up against Aman.  
Aman pushed at Kartik's chest, pinning him against the wall.  
"Suhaag raat ka roadies kya hota hai, ye mai tujhe dikhata hu Kartik Singh."  
"Arey baby, par suhaag raat kaise, abhi to din hai..." Kartik pouted, pointing at the sunlight.  
Aman moved back, putting his hands on his hips, and rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
"Achha sorry, my baby dearest! Mazaak.. tha. Come here." He said, thrusting his lips onto Aman's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of my first ever fanfic. It holds a very special place in my heart. I know there is a lot of room for improvement, but what are your thoughts? Any comments and criticism is welcome.  
> Also, guys i just want to say something   
> When Kartik says 'Mazak' i intend for him to say it in the same way that he had said 'bhook' in the film in the part where he was taking money from Chaman Chacha for the train ticket.  
> I wish there was a way to write the tone of words too 😂  
> Anyhow, I don't know what you'd do with this random piece of information, but I'm giving it to you anyway, since I have nothing else to do..

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how you like it in the comments? I don't really have a flair for writing. Tried my hand at a fanfic for the first time. Will post the next part soon.


End file.
